Try Not To Show It
by Mrs. Devious
Summary: Alice Marie and her sister have just moved to Spain... And met him. Not to mention Romano, too. Terin tries to keep her cool, but, c'mon, with Antonio and Lovi, who can? Spain x OC and minor Romano x OC


**A/N** So yeah. This is a collab fanfic between Miss Devious and Veneziano~ We hope you enjoy it. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Miss Devious and Veneziano do not own Hetalia. Be glad we don't. ;;.. It would be completely cracktastic if we did. We also do not own anything else copyrighted in this; Spill Canvas and Skillet and all that fancy schtuff. ^^ Kk. That's over with. To the story now?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked out the window. My family and I were all on the plane, getting ready for take off. Goodbye Paris, Hello Madrid.<p>

We moved a lot. It wasn't unusual for my family. One year in Tokyo, another in Rome, but never setting down. So it was a real shock when my dad said we were staying somewhere. For good, too.

My dad said that his job was finally staying in Spain two weeks ago. I honestly didn't believe him, so I shooed him away, since I was watching Hetalia. It was episode 31: The Christmas one. But I guess he was telling the truth, since the plane was now starting to take off.

The colors flashed by outside my window. Sigh. I guess there was no going back now.

"Terin" My sister Alice said, looking over at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that", I said, not paying attention to her in the least bit.

Alice glared at me. I could feel it more than I could see it. It burned through the back of my head. I turned around in my seat to look at her again. "What, sister dearie?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice huffed, not liking my additude. She popped in her headphones and started to scroll through her music. After a few moments, she started playing a song. I could tell what it was, mostly because she was playing far too loudly. "Reckless Abandonment" by Spill Canvas.

I rolled my eyes. I put on my headphones and started to play "Comatose" by Skillet, drowning her out.

Jamming to my music, I peeked out the plastic window. The colors were getting brighter. The sun shedding more light upon the world. But there was still a lot of the flight left. Jeez, the countries near the Medditerranean were bright. Italy, Greece, Spain, France. All very bright countries. Spain one of the brightest. I was going to have to get used to that, I suppose. Just like when you turn off a light, your eyes adjust. Then again, there were a lot more things to get adjusted to than just the light. New place, new school, new people. Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Terin?" Alice asked over the noise.

"Whaaat?" I whined over my song.

"People are yelling at you. Turn your music down."

"NO." I said. "Turn yours down."

"I don't want to." Alice said haughtily.

"Exactly." I said, turning around, pulling out my laptop.

I went to Youtube and proceeded to type in "Hetalia episode 31." I had been interrupted last time by the "big surprise" of moving.

"Ah Spain..." I muttered.

After a few minutes I started getting sleepy. Flights did that to me. I drifted into a fitful sleep. 

~::~

When I woke up again, it was still bright. I was disoriented. Was it still the same day? I shook my head, turning to my sister.

"Alice?" I asked, sleep fogging my voice.

"IT'S ALLIIIIIIVE!" she shrieked obnoxiously.

"Shut up. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a few minutes. But you were sleeping pretty deep." she replied.

"Ah.. Are we almost there?" I asked, somewhat less groggily.

"Mhmmm."

I looked out my window again. The colors were much, much brighter than before. Vivid, almost unreal. I looked at the colors intently. They were kind of hyponotizing.

"Earth to Terin..." Alice muttered.

"Shut up!" I said, getting into a mini-slap fight with her.

After we had finished our mini-slap fight and did a various amount of other things to take up our spare time, finally the flight attendants told us to put our electronic devices up and put our trays in our upright and locked position. We did as we were told. Our descent was slow. Too slow. I wanted to see Madrid. NOW.

As we finally touched down, I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Uh... Terin? You okay."  
>I Hadn't even noticed my twitch. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, why?"<p>

Alice sighed and undid her seat belt. "Jittery with anticipation, are we?"

"I am excited, watch me go." I said as I un-buckled myself and stood up.

Alice snorted as she pulled her carry-on out of the over head compartment. I yanked mine down (rather ungraciously I might add), and pushed Alice forward, looking for our parents. Once we found them a few rows up, we continued on our way out of the plane. 

~::~

A long hour and a half later, we were at our new house. I had to say, it was pretty amazing. It looked almost Victorian, and was completely enchanting. It was three stories, if you counted the basemen (which was split into two rooms, my sister's and mine.) The kitchen was on the first floor of the house. It was very modern. It had all stainless steel and dark-wood appliances. It had a navy blue accent color to add contrast. The living room was Warm, with reds, oranges and dark-wood as well. We also had a game room and a dining room on the first floor. Upstairs was my parents room and guest bedroom, along with an office, and an art/music studio. The backyard was HUGE. It was at least five acres. There wasn't much out there. Some wood and stuff in a shed and two soccer goals. An old broken down car was parked under one of the many tree's. All in all, the house was magnificent.

Not to mention, we were just outside of the actual town of Madrid, so it wasn't so loud and busy, so it was nice. I kind of liked rural areas. They gave me inspiration. plus, we were on the border of a small market kind of place. Thing.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out to the market for a while." It'd be good for me to get to know my surroundings, right?

They both agreed. I put on some clothes that would be acceptable. A graphic tee, some short shorts, and a pair of comfy flip flops. This ought to be good for now. Not like I was going to meet a celebrity or something, right?

I headed out, since the market was within walking distance. It was so warm here, as opposed to the frosty nights and chilly afternoons in Paris. I had to say I did like it. Not having to be in long-sleeved shirts all the time. I enjoyed the feeling of the sun caressing my open skin (which I had quite a bit of). It was amazing. Sure as hell hope dad wasn't moving AGAIN.

I finally reached the market in a matter of minutes. Open air stalls stood all about, with merchants yelling out things to try and get customers. I saw many faces, all unfamiliar.

I was distracted from the yelling by an instrument. It was a guitar, the notes hitting my ears with a gentle kiss. I turned slowly, and saw someone leaning against a wall, back faced towards me. He was the one playing the guitar.

His case was open on the ground, and I could see someone had already dropped a twenty into it. I walked over slowly, savoring the sweet sound. I dipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out two ten dollar bills. Hey, what could twenty bucks hurt?

Becoming a bit more observant, there was another male standing near him. Probably a comrade of sorts. He was dancing to the music that the older one played. A good pair they made, too. They would bring in quite a bit of money. More and more people gathered around to see their fantastic street act. I pulled out a few more tens. Eh. College wasn't a must. Sort of.

I stood back a while, waiting for the crowd to diminish before I came up to them. I wanted to meet this guy one on one. Well, one on two, since he had the dancer with him.

I took in their looks. The guitarist had brown hair. I could only see his back, though. He had a on a simple polo shirt and jeans. I could only see flashes of the others' face. He had delicate proportions, but yet they still looked somewhat masculine. Brown hair, like the other. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. It was amazing he could dance in them. He wore Vans, too, which was an instant win for me.

As the crowd disappeared, I finally came up to the two. The one who was dancing had a rag in his hand, wiping off his face, so I couldn't see him accurately, but he was grinning as he punched the guitar playing male in the shoulder with his open hand.

I drew closer cautiously. Finally, I was directly in front of them.

Ohmaigawd. That wasn't... No, that couldn't be...

My breathing grew heavier. Nuh-uh. That wasn't. But the thing was, it was.

"A-Antonio?" I squeaked out. I could barely talk.

"How do you know my name, bonita?" He drawled in his Spanish accent. I shivered.

"Ah, Tonio, becoming famous already?" The other one said. His voice was somewhat familiar. He drew the cloth away from him, and I could see his face too. OHMAIGAWD.

"L-Lovino?" I asked. It was barely audible now.

"Si, bella?" He spoke, a slight rasp rising in his voice from how long he had been dancing

Ohhh. I died. Two. Two of my favorite is look-a-likes? no. They had the same names. They were in Madrid. Oh.. Oh.

And then I heard a voice that ruined everything.

"Terin Marieeee~!"

Alice. I would know her voice from anywhere.

"I'm kind of having the biggest moment of my life, Alice, so if you could kindly go away and die that would be great..." I thought rather cruelly.

Yet she still ran up to me, not hearing my brainwaves. Of course not.

"Oooh, Terin did you find some cute g-" as she was standing right in front of me she saw who I was talking to. And it just so happened that Lovino was her favorite character.

"L...Lo..." she collapsed, unconscious.

Lovino caught my sister before she hit the cobblestone pavement.

"Why did she faint?" Lovino asked, staring at her. A.K.A, checking her out. He cupped her cheek in one of his hands. He was also staring very.. oddly. His eyes roamed her . I was slightly jealous now.

I breathed in deeply. Ummm. Yeah, that was an easy question to answer, especially when one of the HOTTEST guys on earth asked it.

Avoiding the question (and eye contact) I asked, "Um, can you guys help me take her home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Veneziano and I had loads of fun writing this. There WILL be more chapters, just so you know. I love this plot. Came up with it in Math class today. ^^. Anyways, I best be getting off to try and figure out how to continue this. Sorry about the epic fangirly...-ness? Anyways, just putting how I would react. Also, Veneziano and I are writing one from Alices' POV, so I will put up a link for that in the next one. By the way, this is my first <em>real <em> Fanfic. Coming down with the omplex doesn't really count... I digress. Thanks for reading it! R&R please! You don't know how much I squee like an idiot when my phone blinks and says I have a new review. I die of joy~!**


End file.
